Digital images generally comprise a plurality of pixels, where the pixels correspond to a smallest controllable/addressable element of the digital image. Pixels generally comprise pixel values that correspond to various visual components of the respective pixel. Resolution of a digital image generally indicates the detail an image holds, where resolution may depend on a quantity of pixels in a digital image and a size of the pixels of the digital image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.